bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa
The Toa are the heroes of the Matoran Universe. They defend the Matoran and the Turaga against harms too great for them to handle on their own. They are tall, powerful beings that have Elemental Powers and wear a Kanohi. Toa also carry Toa Tools, which aid in the channeling of their Elemental Powers. Toa tend to serve the powers of good, though this isn't guaranteed; Toa have been known to be swayed by their negative emotions, such as greed. History The Great Beings, when creating the Matoran Universe, implemented the concept of the Toa as the defenders, who would protect the universe's primary residents, the Matoran. Basing the general design on the warrior species of Spherus Magna and the powers off of the Element Lords, the Great Beings created Helryx, who assisted the Matoran in the construction of the Island City of Metru Nui. Helryx was also a member of the Hand of Artakha, which defended the universe from early threats. After Helryx, certain Matoran were imbued with a specific energy at their creation. Matoran who had this energy triggered were transformed into Toa this way, instead of being created by the Great Beings. More and more Toa came into being, eventually replacing the Hand as the main protectors of the universe. Helryx later founded the Order of Mata Nui, though she prohibited other Toa from joining. Six Toa, the Toa Mata, were created by Artakha at the behest of the Great Beings. These Toa, who were designed to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui should something happen to him, were trained by the Order of Mata Nui, and later put into stasis to await the time they were needed. The Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization originally tasked with creating Rahi, began assisting the Toa, using them to defeat common enemies such as the rebellious League of Six Kingdoms. The Toa also earned themselves the enmity of the Dark Hunters, a group of renegades devoted to profit making. The Dark Hunters killed various Toa over the years, though some Toa defected from the side of good, and joined the mercenaries. A group of Toa began to grow suspicious of the Brotherhood, believing they would take on the same goal as the League: to overthrow the Great Spirit. They gathered any useful information about the Brotherhood, such as the names of their members and fortress locations, on a stone. However, their base was situated next to a Frostelus encampment, and they were eventually attacked. An inexperienced Toa, Lhikan, was ordered to take the stone and run. However, when he went to retrieve the stone, he found it to be gone, stolen by two Skakdi who later joined the Dark Hunters. Several Makuta hired elite teams of Toa for protection, who were named the Toa Hagah. The Toa Hagah defended the Makuta for many years, though they also eventually began to mistrust the Brotherhood. One group, led by Toa Norik, discovered proof of the Makuta's treachery, and led a rebellion. All other teams of Toa Hagah were assassinated or corrupted by the Brotherhood following this event. When the Dark Hunters declared war on Metru Nui, numerous Toa from all over the universe rallied under Lhikan's command to defend it. The war ended when one of the Toa Mangai, Nidhiki, tried to gain rule of the city by betraying his brothers and sisters to the Hunters. However, Lhikan learned of the betrayal, and agreed to permit the Hunters to leave at the request of Hakann in exchange for the Makoki Stone. The Toa then ambushed the Dark Hunters, forcing them to leave and to take Nidhiki with them. Several thousand years later, the Toa Mangai began mysteriously disappearing after being sent out on missions. Lhikan grew suspicious of Turaga Ronai Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise. To ensure that new Toa would arise to stop him, he gave Toa Stones to six chosen Matoran, following the stars, which Teridax tried to defy, but the Order of Mata Nui ensured their existence. Together, these new Toa sealed Teridax in a cage of Protodermis and brought the Matoran to the island of Mata Nui for safety, becoming Turaga in the process. In wake of the Great Cataclysm, Toa everywhere became aware of the Brotherhood's treachery. From the Codrex, six Toa Canisters carrying the Toa Mata were sent to the Isle of Mata Nui to begin Mata Nui's reawakening. About one-thousand years A.G.C., the Matoran Takua gathered up all six of the Toa Stones which the Toa Metru had hidden on the island. Using the Toa Stones, he summoned the Toa Canisters of the Toa Mata, which had malfunctioned and lain floating in the Endless Ocean after the Great Cataclysm had occurred. The Toa arrived on the island, and began to undo the attacks and damages done to the island and its' inhabitants by Teridax. They became the Toa Nuva, and Takua consequently became Takanuva, Toa of Light, and together, they temporarily defeated Makuta Teridax, allowing the Matoran to return to the Island City of Metru Nui. Shortly thereafter, a new team of Toa, the Toa Inika, was created from six Matoran who were transformed by the energies of the Red Star whilst searching for the missing Toa Nuva, who had gone to the Isle of Voya Nui to find the Ignika, Mask of Life, in an attempt to save the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They were successful in their search, becoming the Toa Mahri along the way, and the Toa Nuva embarked on a quest to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's reawakening, who had been cast into slumber by Teridax. They were successful, and were sent to the universe's core, Karda Nui. Equipped with new armor and weapons from Artakha, the Toa Nuva embarked on a final confrontation against the Brotherhood of Makuta. They succeeded in waking Mata Nui and returned to Metru Nui. There, they learned that Teridax had taken over Mata Nui's body the entire universe. The Toa rallied against the oppressive regime of Teridax, and began fighting against his forces. Abilities & Traits The Toa have many abilities that vary greatly, but they all have some in common, such as: Elemental Powers, Great Masks of Power, and Toa Power. Toa have other abilities as well, including the ability to merge into Toa Kaita. One little-known power is the ability to forge a mental link with another being and send them visions of things seen from the eyes of the Toa who created the link. Also, when physically linked with an Av-Matoran, the Toa is also able to see the Matoran's memories. Elemental Powers All Toa have have control over one element; known ones include Air, Anger, Brimstone, Crystal, Darkness, Density, Disintegration, Earth, Elasticity, Electricity, Energy, Fate, Fear, Fire, Fungi, Gravity, Health, Hunger, Ice, Insects, Iron, Jungle, Light, Lightning, Magma, Magnetism, Moonglow, Plasma, Poison, Power Scream, Psionics, Radiation, Rahi, Shattering, Sleep, Sonics, Spirits, Stone, Storms, Technology, Water, and Weather. Control over this power isn't granted instantly; it must be learned. Any novice can cause an explosion of flame or start a hurricane; but it takes a while to learn to do small things, such as simply lowering the temperature rather than freezing an enemy, and it takes years to achieve complete subtle control over these abilities. Every time a Toa uses their Elemental Powers, they draw from a reserve of Elemental Energy. This reserve isn't infinite; they can drain themselves completely if they aren't careful, and then they have to wait for their energy to recharge before they can use their powers again. Until then, they will only be able to perform very small tasks, such as light breezes or slight trickles of water. Most Toa have a partial resistance to their native element, however this only extends to limited amounts. For instance, a Toa of Ice could withstand a blizzard, but could still freeze to death. This is not always the case, as Toa of Sonics still retain their weakness to loud noises. X-Toa Rarely a Toa is empowered by an innate X-Force and thereby transformed, with some X-Toa gaining new Powers, in some cases even limited control over additional elements. Mask Power All Toa wear and can use the abilities of the Great Kanohi. It's all part of being a Toa, like the armor or the elements; if one can't do it, or doesn't wear a mask, then they are not a Toa. Control over the Great Masks, like the elements, isn't granted immediately. The wearer must wait before they can even access their mask powers. When they do, it usually comes about during a time of stress or their equivalent of an adrenaline rush; from then on, they can access its' powers. When they learn to do so, complete control is granted almost immediately. Exceptions are the Inika and Sepţiu, whose masks were sentient, allowing them to use their powers instantly. Toa Power This power is what makes a Toa a Toa. Each one has it, and can use it instinctively; unlike Elemental energy, Toa Power is one-way. Once used, it doesn't recharge, so it must be used cautiously. Three uses of Toa Power have been seen. The primary function is taking an inanimate object and charging it with Toa power. These Toa Stones, as they are called, have produced two effects when the power is used. First, it has been used to create new Toa out of Matoran. Second, the power was used as a beacon to call six already existing Toa to the Isle of Mata Nui. The secondary use of Toa Power is to channel it directly into other creatures. The only ones to do this so far were the Toa Metru. When they did this, they awoke Matoran from their artificial sleep induced by Matoran Spheres. A tertiary use for Toa Power is to heal, such as the Toa Metru did when they found an injured Rahi. A Toa will turn into a Turaga if they have completed their destiny and therefore sacrificed their Toa Power for the greater good. Tools Toa carry Toa Tools, varying weapons that they use to focus their elemental energies. Toa are also known to wield secondary weapons, often projectile launchers. Toa Code The Toa Code is a series of principles developed over the time, after the Toa realized that their success depended on having the trust and respect of the Matoran, and not their fear. Although this code's exact rules remain vague, one of the most important is that Toa must not kill their enemies, unless they have no other choice. However, certain circumstances allow Toa to avoid the Code, like instances where saving one's enemies would potentially cause the death of the Toa. Almost all Toa follow this, the exceptions being Helryx, who cannot afford to obey the Code, and Lesovikk, who does not consider himself worthy of the title "Toa". Social Structure & Interactions The Toa have organized themselves into a team structure, typically consisting of six members. All Toa devote themselves to the cause of the Three Virtues, and strive to see them defended. Matoran look up to and revere the Toa, and the Toa in turn befriend the Matoran, and attempt to protect them to the best of their ability. Known Toa *Toa of the First *Toa Aelxin *Toa Anarchos *Toa Angelus *Toa Artakha *Toa Ayomeii / Toa-Kal *Toa Barak (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Bekesh (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Ceronox *Toa Cyril *Toa Dilhomaa *Toa Elid (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Fennal *Toa Gielinor *Toa Hagah *Toa Haru *Toa Harvask *Toa Horrakah *Toa Hytrax *Toa Inika / Toa Mahri *Toa Isxe *Toa Kamas *Toa Kiharo I (Formerly, Now Deceased) *Toa Kiharo II *Toa Kora *Toa Krik *Toa Lauka *Toa Maelun (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Malu *Toa Manas *Toa Mangai (Formerly, Now Deceased) *Toa Marak *Toa Mårohi *Toa Mata / Toa Nuva *Toa Metru / Toa Hordika (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Mia *Toa Mosi (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Naryk *Toa Navas *Toa Nestec (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Neţeru *Toa Onuka (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Ouir (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Pauxiva *Toa Pyrate *Toa Recla *Toa Resi (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Ronai (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Sāh (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Savia *Toa Senixensis (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Sepţiu *Toa Shadraw (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Shakiu *Toa Terra *Toa Terax (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Uoas (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Valrah *Toa Vorak (Formerly, Now Transformed) *Toa Vorlak *Toa Voya *Toa Vuata Maca (Formerly, Now Deceased/Transformed) *Toa Wesko *Toa Xioc I (Formerly, Now Deceased) *Toa Xioc II *Toa Zes-Aki *Other Toa Quotes Trivia *Only fifty-four Toa remained in the Matoran Universe during a census conducted around the year 1,001 A.G.C.; of these, twenty-six were known: Toa Mata Tahu, the five remaining Toa Nuva, the five remaining Toa Mahri, the six Toa Hagah, Takanuva, Lesovikk, Krakua, Helryx, Tuyet, Orde, Chiara, Zaria, and Varian, a captured Toa kept in suspended animation by ''"The Shadowed One"''. *Toa Ignika, Toa Rek, and the Glatorian Mata Nui are not considered true Toa, as each have simply labeled themselves as such. *Most Toa are about the same height. *When Matoran are transformed into a Toa by normal means, their armor will take the shape of what they expect a Toa to look like. *The Maker known as Artakha can create Toa, but only if the Great Beings provide him with the necessary materials. See Also *Gallery:Toa *Toa of Murtua Category:Species Category:Matoran Category:Toa